Identity Crisis
by m00nshad0w
Summary: This short little one shot takes place within the episode "Malice's Restaurant". It's time Darkwing introduces Morgana to Drake, but his nerves are getting the better of him...


This takes place during the episode ' ** _Malice's Restaurant_** ' sometime between when Darkwing agrees to introduce Morgana to Herb and Binkie and when they get to the Muddlefoot's.

He was sitting at his super computer watching the news when she arrived. The bright light that lit up the inside of the tower was his cue to switch off the large monitor and greet her down on the main floor below. With a deep sigh, he turned and swept down the stairs, his cape flowing behind him with grace. As he reached the bottom she spotted him and gave him a warm smile despite the fact that he wasn't ready. "Hey Morgue." He greeted her sheepishly.

"Dark darling, you're still in your suit! We're going to be late." He gave her a weak smile and cupped his hands around hers. "Be patient. This isn't easy for me." He said before giving her a peck on the cheek. She watched him curiously as he left her side to disappear behind a nearby changing screen. She had spent the afternoon daydreaming of him and what it would be like to see the duck behind the mask. Even though she knew their plans involved a quaint little backyard BBQ with Darkwing's next-door neighbors, she playfully imagined him awaiting her arrival in an elegant suit and tie leaning dashingly against a wall; his hair slicked back and that devilish grin she knew and loved plastered across his bill. She could never seem to get his face quite right, however, and it was always distorted. She hadn't anticipated that he have any difficulty revealing himself to her, though. Not after everything they had already been through. While her first reaction was to become annoyed at him for not trusting her, deep down she felt a stab of guilt for pushing for this as hard as she had.

Behind the changing screen, Darkwing now had his suit jacket unbuttoned and his hands grasped the lapels tightly, frozen in his place. _**What if she hates me**_ _?_ He shook his head and steeled himself, shrugging off the jacket and hanging it on a nearby clothes rack. There was no point in putting it off any longer. His mask came off next and he slipped it into the breast pocket of his jacket which was then joined by his blue turtleneck. His feathers lifted as a shiver ran up his spine from a gentle breeze sweeping through the tower. He quickly slipped into a salmon-colored shirt, taking extra care as he slowly latched each button. He sighed inwardly. The entire situation was ridiculous. There was no reason to be acting like such a coward. If she really loved Darkwing she would love Drake just as well. **_If not I can get on with my life._** He thought bitterly.

On the other side, Morgana eyed the screen. She stepped closer to where he was, her mouth opened to call out, but she stopped herself. It was probably best to let him take his time. Her shoulders fell at the thought that maybe he really didn't trust her. Even after all she had done to turn her life around and make something of herself. But it just didn't make sense. He had let her meet his daughter and invited her into Darkwing Tower; his most sacred vulnerable space. He **did** trust her. It had to be something else. After a long pause, she decided to say something."Dark?" Drake startled and quickly pulled his old green sweater vest over his head. "Yeah, j-just making myself presentable!" He called back then chuckled nervously. He turned to look at himself in a mirror to straighten his collar and check the feathers on top his head.

"If your not comfortable with this-" She called out sadly but he quickly interjected. "No, no! I want to, really- I just..." She could hear the uncertainty in his voice. "Dark dearest, I understand that this is hard for you and although I'm not really certain as to why, if it's too soon we can always wait." He felt himself slump with guilt. He could hear the sadness and disappointment in her voice and it was tearing him apart."Oh, I'm sorry Morgue." He began, slumping against a nearby pillar. "Honestly, it's not you. I don't want to put this off, I'm just-" She waited silently for him to go on and when he didn't she tried to coax him. "It's okay Dark, you can talk to me."

"Honestly, I'm afraid." He said and heard Morgana chuckle with bemusement. "Of what dearest?" It was becoming clear what was holding him back and in an instant, she found herself completely sympathizing with her dark prince. He was of normal blood, although his strength and agility were greatly superior to others of his kind. Could it really be that the duck that had stolen her heart was now feeling inadequate? She herself had been seen as rather plain and homely by the children of Eldritch and had always felt physically inferior. Even though her magic had been stronger than most, it was never enough to shake that feeling that she was lesser than her peers. Morgana couldn't help but think that perhaps she had not made her affections clear enough. She had loved Darkwing from the moment she'd laid eyes on him, and she couldn't imagine not adoring everything about him. Although he could be a bit more sensitive to her emotions at times. Her musings were interrupted when he finally continued.

"I'm afraid That you won't like me when I'm just me. You fell in love with Darkwing Duck. Not Drake Mallard." She felt herself smile at the sound of his name."Drake Mallard?" She repeated. "Yeah. That's me. Pretty dull huh?" He replied. Morgana smiled and said his name a second time. "I like it. It's very strong!" She said and Drake smirked slightly at this. "You think so?" He asked. "Yes. Actually, in some tongues Drake means Dragon." Drake considered this for a moment. "I guess I never thought of it that way before..."

After another short pause, Morgana asked, "What else is bothering you, my love?" She quietly got down onto her hands and knees and crawled to the end of the screen, stopping at the end to bite her lower lip nervously. Finally, he said, "That once all the mystery is gone, you'll lose interest." She peeked her head around the corner to see Drake sitting cross-legged and looking down at the floor of the tower sadly. Her eyes danced excitedly and her heart fluttered wildly in her chest. He was perfect. She waited a moment, watching him as he went on. "Once I come out from behind this screen that's it. All the mystery is gone and all that's left is Drake. What if you don't like how I look without my mask?"

"I think-" she began and Drake gaped at her in horror. "That you're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on." She said with a loving smile. The expression on his face softened and he smiled awkwardly, tugging at his shirt collar as she'd seen him do a thousand times in costume. Morgana giggled, then continued behind the screen and sat directly in front of him. She placed her hand under his chin, slowly turning his head back and forth to study him. She smiled again and gently kissed him. When she pulled away, she looked deep into his eyes and said, "I love you, Drake Mallard. Don't you ever forget that."

 **Call this a test run. I'm not sure if I'll be sharing any more stories in the near future, but I've started dabbling with fanfiction again and thought, what the heck?! It's just a harmless little one shot! Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
